


The Best Boyfriend

by nico_nico_kneecaps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead Marco Bott, Enjoy the angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marco Bott is Freckled Jesus, Marco is dead, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Mourning, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Jean Kirstein, almost proposal, but kinda, connie and sasha are shits, fluffy flashback, greif, not much connie/sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_nico_kneecaps/pseuds/nico_nico_kneecaps
Summary: Jean remembers a fond memory of Marco as he griefs the loss
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Best Boyfriend

Jean wondered how he ended up like this. Sadly, the only thing he could think right now was a once embarrassing memory, that had become depressing and bittersweet with time.

__

Two years into the Hell that was bootcamp, Connie and Sasha had encouraged Marco to sneak out with him. Upon seeing the trio plan their late night festivities, Jean insisted on following along, and they let him do just that.

Jean terribly regretted his decision.

You see, while Jean liked keeping personal matters to himself, Marco didn't give a flying shit if anyone knew he was seeing Jean. As long as they were both happy, Marco would proudly say basically any fact about the boys relationship (that wasn't too, ahem, ~private~) to his friends. Just rarely if Eren was around, seeing as Jean hated Eren knowing shit about his love life other than he was dating Marco and happy with that. 

The fact that Marco was open, often meant he liked to flirt with Jean. He wasn't the best at it, and he was so sweet he could never quite make a dirty joke in way of flirting, but Jean still had a love-hate relationship with the flirting.

"I'll be the best boyfriend, ya ever had!" Marco sang softly, barely audible, to Jean as they sat behind one of the barracks. Their only lights were those of the barracks, and a nearby pathway.

"I've never even had a boyfriend before, dork!" Jean whisper yelled as his face grew red. Marcos soft giggle could be heard, enough to make Jean go temporarily soft.

"I'll make ya really happy, and I'll never make ya sad!" Marco sang even more.

"Sh- Shut up!" Jean said, blushing furiously and pushing freckled Jesus away from him.

"I'll be the perfect lover~" Marco said, leaning a bit closer. His giggles at Jeans totally red face made Jean mad. 

"Marco, shut the fuck up!" He fussed. He turned to an even darker shade.

"No, Marco, continue." Connie said between laughs, finding that seeing Jean embarrassed was one of the best things that ever happened to him.

"Thank you, Connie." Marco says with a soft giggle, holding Jean by the waist so he doesn't fall as he smiles at the bald boy.

"Connie?" Jean asked, glaring at him.

"What?" Connie asked, faking innocence. Which he was terrible at, in case you were wondering. The only person in the group who could successfully fake innocence was Marco, because he always acted innocent. Hickeys on Jeans neck? If everyone didn't know better, they'd think they were just random bruises.

"Fuck off!" Jean yells, causing the two food-obsessed dumbasses to laugh louder than necessary. Marco just giggled a bit.

"Nah, this is funny." Sasha announced to Jean, making him fume up.

"It really is." Marco agreed.

"Sasha, you too?!" Jean yelled, trying to break Marcos grip. Marco giggled even more and covered his laugh up with his hand. "Marco, you dumbass."

"Kirstein! Bodt!! Braus!! Springer!!" A loud voice yelled. The kids turned, terrified, to face an angry Shadis, who scared them all. They stood up and saluted properly. Jean found himself upset that Marco had to let go. "It's past curfew, so go to sleep!! Ten laps for all of you tomorrow!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" All four yelled before breaking up. The three boys ran to their barracks, while Sasha ran to hers, each terrified, and rightfully so. Connie may have pissed himself, but we'll leave that for spectulation.

___

Jean shuddered as he lifted up some ashes from the ground. He didn't know how, but he just knew that what he scooped up was Marcos. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Maybe it was intuition. Maybe it was him not wanting to come to terms with the loss of the only person he'd loved so dear;y.

He balled up his hand and kissed his knuckles. God, he wished that he had been the one killed, not Marco. He wished he could have saved him. He wanted nothing more than to hold the cute, brown haired, brown eyed, freckle faced boy in his arms one more time. To tell him how much he loved him, how much he cared. At the least, he wanted the image of his dead, half-gone, mutilated body out of mind. 

He wanted his last image of sweet, kind Marco to be that day at bootcamp when they ate dinner on the porch, the orangey-pink glow from the setting sun making Marcos smile look even more bright, and making his freckled show up better than ever. Maybe he wanted it to be the way Marco looked at him when they just stopped kissing, like Jean was the only other human in the world. He wanted to remember the Marco he loved, not the one Death had snatched greedily from him, too soon. Way too soon.

Maybe he was being selfish, just wanting another kiss, another hug, another memorable night. But he was, by nature, selfish, and it wasn't selfish to want to spend forever with Marco.

"You were the best boyfriend I ever had, Marco..." Jean mumbled through tears as he dropped the ashes. He let his hand drift over to his pocket. He felt it, the ring box, the most compact ring box he could find. Inside, laid a simple silver band with whatever sparkly gemstone Jean thought Marco would appreciate most laid into it. Nothing all that special, but to him, it was.

A few more moments with Marco, he would have lost his fiance.


End file.
